


The Start of LOVE

by sumechiAAAAAAA



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: My First Undertale Fanfic, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Character, Other, Pre-Canon, bear with me here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumechiAAAAAAA/pseuds/sumechiAAAAAAA
Summary: Asriel meets a new friend, a human...
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Kudos: 1





	The Start of LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing, sorry! I persevere regardless ^^, I love Chara, they're my favorite character, alongside Asriel.

Chapter 1  
"What was that?"  
A young goat of 12 years cried aloud in shock from the loud noise. "The noise seems to have come from over here..." Asriel murmured, walking over towards the golden buttercups in the ruins. He then saw what made the noise; a child around his age had fallen from the surface. A human child.  
"Hey, are you alright?" He said to them, crouching down. They didn't answer. "Hmm....you're hurt..." Asriel then gave arm support to the human, trying to pick them up. Giving one look at the human showed that they were bleeding a lot from the fall. "Oh man, you don't look so good," The white goat said, "lemme take you to my place, alright? What's your name?" The human finally gave an answer.  
"Chara."  
"Chara?" The children were almost close to Asriel's residence. "That's a nice name, I'm Asriel." He smiled at Chara. "We're almost there, alright, I'll tell Mom what happened. She'll heal you up in no time!"  
Chara coughed a bit. "...she can do something like that?" Asriel beamed a bit. "Yeah! My mom's really good at healing, this one time I scratched my knee, and Mom saw and then..." Asriel rambled on as Chara began to zone out, they closed their eyes for a bit as they both reached their location.  
Home.  
"Asriel? Asriel-" A tall goat stopped abruptly as she saw her son with an injured human. "Oh, are they alright?" Asriel nodded his head. "They fell from the surface, their name is 'Chara'." Toriel then proceeded to lift the dark-haired child up in her arms, taking them inside to heal them.


End file.
